Sirius in the Shadows
by silly221
Summary: An insight into Sirius' mind. I didn't have the book with me, so excuse the lack of speech.


I could see him, stood there across the road. As I emerged from the bushes in my canine form he staggered backwards, fear radiating from his eyes. For all he saw was a great creature, an animal ready to maim or injure him. Little did he know that he was the only family I had left in my life. I should be out there, protecting him from the dangers that loomed in this present time. The world believed the lies you see, but I knew the truth. However many times they tried to tell the world of my dishonour, I knew the truth, I was the only living soul who knew the truth and wanted the world to know it.

I concentrated on Harry as he watched me intently, waiting for my next room, I stopped for a moment hoping that he wouldn't panic and attack me. My suspicions materialised as he raised his wand to face me, I stood still waiting for a blast or flash of light, I even considered reshaping into my human form, but I didn't know how much he had been told. What if they had already got to him, they may have told him that I was a murderer, that I had betrayed his parents and allowed them to die. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I could have done something to save the Potters, my best friend had died that night, my brother, I would never have caused such a hideous fate for the people that I loved. I looked down at the ground only to look back up to see the knight bus parked up and Harry being distracted, I took this as my chance to once again hide away in the shadows.

The shadows are where I stayed too, I had to hide until my name had been cleared, I knew that and yet I doubted the truth would ever out. I stayed in many different places, months I spent hiding and searching for ways to find the true culprit and bring him to justice. My skills of getting past the dementors came in handy when I made my way into the castle, I had reason to believe that the traitor was in there, Peter Pettigrew. I almost got to him as well, only his closest friends remembered exactly how he looked in his animal form. Rat by appearance, rat by nature. They say that your animagus form represents your personality, how fitting that he appeared as a vile, disgusting rat. I hunted him to the Gryffindor common room where I almost caught him, I did it on the day of the Hogsmeade trip, that way there were no innocent bystanders that could have been hurt. Of course, I couldn't remain in the castle long and made my escape, the castle was searched so I hear but I was long gone by the time the students had arrived back at the castle.

Months passed and with only a few sightings I made my way onto the grounds once again, this time I wasn't leaving until I hat bought the rodent to justice and cleared my name. I knew that by now Harry would know the stories about me, maybe even know that I had been named his Godfather. I wanted him to know the truth more than the others, if I spent the rest of my life on the run I wouldn't care if he knew that I did really care. He deserved that at least.

I was trying to find the rat when I stumbled across Harry and his two friends, and of course the Weasley boy had Peter firmly held in his hand. He must have seen me as he bit the boy and made for his escape, I soon appeared from the shadows. The boy caught the rat and I took this as my chance, I jumped out and dragged the boy straight into the shrieking shack. I could finally get the rat and I hoped that Harry would follow so that he could hear the true story. As soon we were in the room I emerged in my human form, the red-headed boy looked me up and down with a look of pure horror. In his eyes I was a crazy convict who had escaped to seek revenge, in reality, yes I was crazy, I was desperate. I was desperate for justice.

Harry did soon joined us soon after, as I had expected, and that was when the party truly started. With the help of my old friend Remus, that night Harry learnt the truth, the rodent got away but I was content that Harry knew the truth.

…

Harry and I stood in the Hogwarts grounds, looking on at the castle. We spoke about him living with me, when the whole thing blew over, when I was a free man. He was a brave boy, that much was clear, and he was also very trusting. He accepted me as his family from the very beginning of my new life as a free man, and for that I was grateful.

The moon shone over the grounds and I continued looking around and up at the stars, freedom was never great whilst I was hiding but now it was beautiful. I heard the Granger girl calling, and I saw my friend with pure panic in his eyes. The moon, how had I not figured this out sooner. Remus was slowly transforming into the monster that he so badly hated, the monster that he could not control. I tried to reason with him, but it was too late as the monster took power of him too quickly. My only thoughts now were to protect the children whilst not harming my friend, I placed myself between them as the final moments of his transformation took place. He panted and growled as the newly formed werewolf stood before me, he was no longer aware of the person that he truly was. He took a swipe forwards and I quickly took my animal form to fight him away. The tussle was long and he was stronger than I was. I continued to battle him for strength but I began to weaken, he forced me around, against rock and trees and pain seared through me. If only he could remember that I was in fact his friend, that way he would not try to harm me the way he did now.

Suddenly from nowhere, I heard a call, it distracted the monster for a minute until I heard it again. This time he followed the sound leaving me whimpering on the ground. I took my human form once again to stagger through the hedges until I found the lake, I fell in a heap on the ground as I heard my name being called. It may have been my imagination, or it may have been Harry. I couldn't make sense of the events of that night. I lay on cold stones staring up at the sky, dark figures began to force there way into my vision. The icy cold feeling took over my body, and any hopes of my freedom and my life with Harry were gone. In fact the mere image of Harry with a smile on my face disappeared from my mind, I knew this power well. The power of the dementors was all too familiar to me, and that was the last thing I felt, the cold emptiness as everything finally went black and I felt my body become hollow.


End file.
